


How I Met My Soulmate

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, so fluff, the dogs - luna and litlefoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kuroo reminisces the story where he met his soulmate and how his dog helped him.(wherein Kuroo was dragged by his dog and the blond teasing him that his soulmate was his dog and not Tsukishima)SOULMATE AU/COUNTDOWNThe one with the clock that counts down the time until you meet your soulmateHBD KUROO!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO TETSUROU. This is my birthday fic for you.  
> so i hope all of you will like this short and sweet fic :3  
> Also, yey! my 30th work! 
> 
> from this au  
> “Soulmate AU where everyone has a clock on their wrists that counts down to the moment they’ll meet their soulmate. Person A was walking their dog when they met Person B. They’ve been married 7 years and Person B still loves to say that their soulmate is actually the dog.”

“Ready to walk, baby?” Kuroo asked his Siberian husky, taking his phone and wallet at the counter as his other hand holds a leash. The dog barked, her tail waving excitedly causing Kuroo to chuckle. His puts his things inside his pocket, not forgetting his keys before kneeling down.

“Okay, we’re ready to rock and roll, Luna.” Luna barked and Kuroo attached at leash on her collar before walking towards the door and stepping out with Luna wagging her tail happily. Kuroo looked at the time, he has enough time to go buy groceries and pick up the package his mom left at the post office.

Tugging gently on the leash, he smiled down at his dog. “Come on, let’s jog.” Kuroo inhaled the morning scent, feeling that today will be a great day because when he woke up, he saw his wrist clock and it says 00:00:00:06 and now his clock is reduced to four hours. 3 more hours and he will meet his soulmate.

Kuroo walked towards his mail and inspects the inside, seeing nothing important, he puts it back and inside and took note to bring it in later.

“Morning, Kuroo-chan.” An elderly woman greeted as she waters her plants. Kuroo waves and Luna barked back happily. “Morning!” Kuroo ran his free hand through his locks before grinning. “Let’s go!” Luna barks and they started their morning jog.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo decided to rest for a while, sitting on a bench with Luna at his feet. He drank the water he just brought before whistling. Luna automatically standing up before placing her head on Kuroo’s awaiting palm as he poured water gently on his palm and Luna drank in gleefully.

“Wanna visit Kenma?” The dog woofed, tongue hanging out and Kuroo ruffled her head, going down and let her lick his face.

However, his wrist starts to itch and he immediately looked at it and saw his clock decreased its time.

00:00:00:01

“One hour…” Kuroo smiled happily before trampling his dog in a hug which the Siberian husky accepted. “I hope you will like my soulmate,” Luna just stared at Kuroo before running off all of the sudden. Kuroo, who was shocked for a moment was suddenly pulled up, the leash around his wrist forced him to run.

“Hey, hey! Luna.” But the dog wasn’t stopping, only running faster and Kuroo honestly had a hard time keeping up but good thing he’s in shape for this kind of unexpected runs. “Hey, girl!” The Siberian husky barked happily, still running and Kuroo just laughed. Adoring the energy of his Luna.

But then his wrist starts to itch and burn a little, he looked at his clock and the countdown was running fast.

10

9

8

7

 

Kuroo tries to stop Luna but the dog seemed determined.

 

6

5

4

 

“Ow—” Luna suddenly stopped and Kuroo stumbled forward, colliding with someone as they collapsed on the ground. “Ugh…” Kuroo has his eyes closed when he heard the other groan in pain and he quickly moved himself to the side. “I’m sorry…”

Then Luna barked followed by another one.

Kuroo peeked at his dog and saw a white Kuvasz.

The two dogs were simply looking at them with their tongues out. Kuroo sneered at Luna. That damn doggy making him collide into a pers—

“Uhmm…” Kuroo whipped his head and turned to look at the person he just bumped and his breath was taken away. He was gorgeous. Blond curly locks, pointy nose, cute eyes and—Kuroo glanced down at his wrist before looking back up to the gorgeous blond’s eyes.

“Well…”

 

~*~

 

4 years later

“So that’s how I met Tsukki.” Kuroo grinned, taking a sip of his beer as he watched some of his friends’ laugh, even Lev who was amazed. Kenma just rolled his eyes, already heard that story multiple times.

 It’s been 4 years since he met his soulmate, it’s been 3 years since they’ve been together and it has been a year since Luna was gone. Luna, unfortunately, passed away due to old age and Kuroo was devastated. He got her since he was a teenager and they’ve been together almost every day, since college and moving out of his house. Luna was his support and happiness.

Tsukishima walked out from the kitchen and placed some chips on the coffee table before sitting beside Kuroo. “What if Littlefoot is your soulmate?” Tsukishima teases with a smirk and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

The blond always teased him, since they got together, that Littlefoot was his soulmate and not him. Kuroo would just roll his eyes and tease him back, saying that Luna was his soulmate instead of him.

Littlefoot was Tsukishima’s not so little Kuvasz. Unfortunately, Kuvasz was taken away also. He’s now happy in her happy dog land along with Luna.

“Kidding, happy birthday, Tetsu.” Kuroo smiled, nuzzling his nose against Tsukishima, not minding the groans of his friends, especially Bokuto who hollered that they should get a room. Kuroo was about to protest when the doorbell suddenly rang and Yaku volunteered to open the door.

When the door opened, a cute golden Labrador puppy dashed through, running towards the couple on the couch then jumped on them. Tsukishima was shocked and so was Kuroo but the puppy barked cutely, licking their jaws and cheeks.

Kuroo was the first one to move. He hugged the Labrador, pressing his face against it. “Oh god,” Kuroo was almost in tears as he snuggled against the cute puppy.

“He likes both of you,” Akiteru entered with a smile, bowing to some of their friends. Tsukishima stared at his brother before looking at the puppy. He was squished in between Kuroo’s cheeks and arms but the little boy was looking at him happily, tail wagging everywhere.

He misses Littlefoot so much.

When Kuroo released the puppy, it immediately jumped on Tsukishima’s lap, barking and licking his jaw causing the blond to laugh. “Happy birthday, Kuroo!” Akiteru beamed at him and Kuroo can’t be any happier.

“What should we name him?”

Tsukishima held the puppy gently, the little ball of energy can’t keep still, licking everywhere where his tongue can reach.

“I love you, Tsukki.”

“That’s not a good name for our puppy,” Kuroo laughed, engulfing the blond in his arms, the puppy in between them trying to get out. When it successfully did, he ran around, sniffing the feet of his friends and licking some outstretched hands.

“Thank you…” Akiteru just nods, lifting the energetic Labrador up.

“I think Custard is cute?”

“Name him Lev,”

“Yaku-san!!”

“Or Koutarou,”

“Akaaaashi!!”

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts! <3  
> happy birthday, kuroo-san.  
> also, what should they name the new dog? lol


End file.
